Different Faxness
by cutiexD
Summary: I'm baaaack! This story will include all different topics and a lot of faxes! Let me know if you have a topic you want me to write about!


**I'm baaaaack!**

**Wow, I've missed writing! It's been waaaay too long.**

**Okay, so I've decided to create a collage of oneshots. Let's see how this goes, shall we?**

**Massage**

Now I see why the kids always want to stop at a hotel….

It's been a whole 12 hours of straight flying for me and the gang, and my wings are starting to yell at me. The plan is to fly to my mom, Dr. Martinez's, house and hang out there for a while. The cramps are starting to get bad. If only I could reach around to my back….

"Max, you okay?" I heard a low voice from behind me say. Fang. My boyfriend/right-hand man/best friend. It's incredible how he can literally sense everything.

Oh, and yes I said boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you think it would be okay for us to stop at a hotel for the night? It's getting dark," I asked. That's right, the great Maximum ride is caving because of a wing cramp.

Fang looked at me like I had a million heads. He knew I hated stopping, especially if we can a destination in mind. He gave me one more weary glance before agreeing and flying away to try and find a decent looking motel.

"Hey guys," I called in the meantime. "We're going to stop for the night so get ready to land in a few."

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all gave me sighs of relief but Iggy, being the only other sensible one besides Fang, gave me a look that said "I'm sorry, did you just say STOP?"

I gave them a shy grin before turning my attention to Fang, as he was again flying up to match me height.

"I spotted one about ¼ mile back. Wanna turn around?"

My wings gave another spazz, another sign that I needed to stop flying soon before my wings gave out.

"Sounds perfect," I said as I tried to keep the pain and grimace off my face. Obviously with the look Fang just gave me I didn't do a good enough job.

"Guys, come on! Follow me and Fang!" I called to the rest of the Flock and we all started our decent.

The motel wasn't bad, it was actually kinda nice! I quickly ran into the building, happy to give me wings and break and walk right up to the check in counter.

"Hi, I'd like four rooms please," I said to the very annoyed looking teenage girl sitting on the other side of the counter.

"Sure….I guess. Lemme look." Wow, who shoved a twig up her…

"Sorry, we only have three more available. Is that okay?" Well considering I asked for four, no its not okay. But I guess it'll have to do.

"Yeah that's fine," I said while handing over my Max Ride card. I was handed it back with three room keys in a matter of seconds. I tried to smile in thanks to the girl but it only came out as a grimace. Oh well, I guess I wasn't meant to be a nice pers-

"Ow!" I exclaimed as all of a sudden I had another spazz run through the muscles of my back.

This time though, I couldn't keep the pain in. And Fang saw the whole confession. I heard him mutter an "I knew it" under his breathe before coming over the me, putting his hand behind my back protectively and grabbing two of the keys from my hand.

"Ig," he called. "Take your key and go to bed. You're with Gazzy," he said handing him a key.

"Nudge, here's yours. Make sure you and Angel get some sleep," he said implying for her to take Angel with her. They both nodded and made their way to the elevators with us following in suit. I should be pissed that Fang just took my role as leader for a few seconds, but the pain in my back and the heat coming off of Fang's hand was way too much of a distraction for me to care.

By the time we made it to our room, my back spazzed twice more. As soon as we walked into the room and shut the door…

"Okay Max, what hurts?" he asked as he went over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing Fang I'm fine!" I tried to reason but Fang just gave me the look of "Lying to me isn't really gunna help you Max". Damn I hate that look. I sighed and bellyflopped onto the bed, burying my head in to the pillows.

"I fvea u wlpy crp" I mumbled into the pillow.

"You've got to be crazy if you think I understood a word that you just said to me, Max" he exclaimed as he moved to lay beside me on the bed, his face in line with mine. I slowly moved my head out of the pillow and faced him. Then, with a sigh I admitted, "I have a wing cramp."

Fang gave a slight smirk and low chuckle.

"That's all?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He expression totally dropped and I gave him a scowl before I placed my face into the pillows once more. Then, I felt the bed shift.

_Wow, Fang must think I'm a real cry baby now. Maybe he went to take a shower so he didn't have to look at me anymore._ I thought but then all of a sudden I felt two hands press into my lower back and begin to move in small circles. I let out a sigh of relieve. _Thank God for Fang and his Jesus hands._


End file.
